Something About Me
by mitchiru1312jo
Summary: Aku hanya begitu bodoh untuk bersikap seperti ini! LEMAH


**About Me **** Mitchiru1312jo, Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku –lagi-**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**A/N : Lagi-lagi saya bikin fict yang sedih, tapi kali ini adalah ungkapan hati saya, apa yang terjadi dengan saya sekarang ini. Saya publish ini untuk sedikit menenangkan hati.**

**Sasuke : Pacar saya, Sakura : Saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lagi –dan lagi-, aku membuka akun facebookku di internet._

_Ya, internet hanya satu-satunya caraku terhubung dengan kekasihku._

Belum lama ini, aku mendapat sebuah laptop dari seorang Pejabat di wilayahku. Dan tentu saja, jika ada laptop, tentu tidak jauh dari sinyal internet bukan? Maka dari itu aku juuga membeli sebuah modem. Karna ku tau, handphoneku akan diambil oleh Ibuku.

Mungkin untuk selama-selamanya.

Dan baru-baru ini, aku kembali berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu aku putus dengannya hanya karena aku mengikuti egoku untuk berpacaran dengan Naruto. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak bahagia dengan pria berambut kuning itu.

Saat itu, hari itu, entah mengapa aku ingin berfoto bersama Sasuke, lagi.

Karna mungkin itu untuk terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Dan benar saja, sampai saat ini aku belum juga bertemu dengan kekasihku itu.

Saat meminta berfoto dengannya, jujur saja, dia tidak mau melakukannya.

Andai saja airmataku tidak menetes di hadapannya.

Andai saja aku tidak begitu cengeng untuk hanya sekedar mendapat foto dengannya.

Andai saja, tapi aku begitu menyayanginya.

Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, sungguh. Sikapnya yang begitu memperhatikanku.

Caranya memperlakukanku, bahkan dia begitu mmembanggakanku di depan kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi apa yang ku lakukan? Yang ku lakukan adalah diam-diam aku mulai jenuh dengannya. Diam-diam aku membagi hatiku menjadi dua. Tanpa dia mengetahui, sedikitpun dia tidak pernah ragu terhadapku.

Tapi, aku memutuskan hubungan kami, hanya untuk seseorang yang aku sukai.

Dan apa yang ku dapat setelah itu? Sasuke membenciku, dan Naruto mencampakkanku demi orang yang dia cintai.

Sungguh aku seperti sudah di bawah putaran roda.

Hari-hariku sungguh tak terisi kebahagiaan, hanya isak tangis yang terkadang aku tahan saat mengingat Sasuke.

Sasuke menjauhiku, lebih dari yang aku bayangkan. Saat aku datang lagi untuk kembali padanya, yang ku dapat hanya ejekan yang begitu menyakitkanku.

"_Aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi, Sakura."_

Kata-kata itu, penolakan itu. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya.

Sampai saat aku benar-benar hampa, dia datang lagi padaku, menawarkan sebuah ikatan seperti dulu.

Dia masih seperti dulu, dia mengetahui kapan harus menemaniku.

Dia begitu pandai memainkan hatiku. Awalnya dia menghinaku –seperti yang di atas tadi-, lalu tiba-tiba dia datang kembali membawa cinta yang dulu sempat ku sia-siakan.

Dan sekarang, posisiku bertukar dengannya.

Dulu dia yang tergila-gila padaku.

Sekarang aku yang sangat tak ingin melepaskannya.

Satu hal yang aku mengerti, ini sesuatu yang disebut **karma**.

Sekarang hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku terus menangis.

Dan hanya dia yang dapat membuatku kembali bersemangat.

**Tuhan memberiku semangat, lewat dirinya.**

Telepon genggamku sudah tidak ada. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa tetap percaya dengan dirinya.

Ya, aku juga bahkan tidak tau bagaimana aku mempertahankan kepercayaanku.

Satu-satunya caraku terhubung dengannya, hanya melalui jejaring sosial _facebook._ Itu pun terkadang dia tidak mempunyai pulsa sehingga dia tidak dapat memakai fasilitas internet.

Aku tau aku menyakitinya.

Aku tau aku membuatnya lelah, aku tau dia tidak tahan karna hubungan yang sulit ini.

Tapi dia berkata padaku, "Tenanglah, selama aku masih menjadi gamer, aku tidak akn berpaling."

Ya, **gamer**. Dia penggemar fanatik dari game online yang ada di internet. Mungkin itu yang membuatku meyakini bahwa dia tidak akan berpaling. Dengan terus memainkan itu, dia tidak peduli dengan dunia di sekitarnya.

Bahkan aku yang notabene kekasihnya, terkadang tidak dia pedulikan. Game sudah jadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Dan lagi, satu masalah menghalangi hubunganku.

Uang. Uang membuatnya tidak bisa memainkan game itu, karena jika ingin ke **warnet –warung internet, **tentu harus membayar, bukan?

Lagi, dan lagi, pikiran negatif memenuhi pikiranku.

Bagaimana jika terus-terusan tidak memiliki uang?

Artinya dia tidak bermain game dan tentu saja dia akan memainkan handphone. Dan 'memainkan handphone' bisa juga berarti saling mengirim sms dengan orang lain.

Tentu tidaklah masalah jika orang lain itu adalah sahabatnya dan seorang pria. Bagaimana jika itu seorang wanita?

Dan juga, tentu setiap orang pasti suatu saat merasakan kejenuhan terhadap sesuatu. Bagaimana jika dia jenuh bermain game? Padahal game adalah sesuatu yang ku anggap penggantiku untuk menjaga hatinya.

Lagi, ekspresi wajahku berubah, aku sedang belajar, entah bagaimana otakku tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh hal-hal yang menyakitkan itu.

Kembali aku mengingat saat-saat aku masih bersamanya.

Bagaimana cara dia memperhatikanku.

Bagaimana sikapnya ketika cemburu padaku.

Dan, bagaimana..

"Sakuraaaaa!" seseorang berteriak memanggilku –Okaa-san. Membuyarkanku dari lamunan, mengganggu kedamaianku.

Aku segera berlari menuju dapur untuk membantu Kaa-san memasak. Sungguh, aku yang biasanya banyak bercerita kepada Kaa-san, tiba-tiba menjadi seorang gadis yang penutup.

Aku lebih baik tidur daripada harus kerja seperti ini.

**Tidur.**

Salah satu pelarianku saat merasa sedih. Entahlah, tapi dengan tidur, aku bisa merasa sedikit lega.

Setelah selesai dari memasak dan sedikit makan, aku kembali menghadap laptop kesayanganku.

Yang ku lihat masih sama.

Kotak pesan yang kosong, Sudah dua hari dia tidak ada sama sekali memberi kabar denganku.

Aku mengerti kegugupannya dan keinginanku untuk masuk SMA, karna hari ini adalah hari tes baginya dan calon siswa yang lain.

Tapi apakah memang seperti itu?

Kembali aku meragu terhadapnya. Kemarin aku melihatnya, hanya duduk di depan rumah, menjaga adiknya.

Tidak belajar! –pikirku. Dari situ aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia sudah lelah hanya berhubungan denganku lewat _facebook._

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tapi bagaimana? Aku adalah tipe wanita yang suka berdiam di rumah. Begitu juga dengannya.

Tapi, itu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkanku.

Terbersit di pikiranku, dia sedang menyukai gadis lain.

Airmataku mula ingin mendesak keluar. Lebih baik aku menangis sekarang daripada aku harus menangis saat aku baru mengetahuinya.

Tapi, tidakkah dia sadar bahwa itu sangat menyakitkanku? Lebih baik dia lekas memberitahuku daripada aku harus tahu dari orang lain!

Ingin sekali aku datang ke rumahnya dan mengata-ngatainya karna sudah mencampakkanku seperti ini.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku malu bertemu kedua orangtuanya.

Dua hari dia mencampakkanku.

Dan dua hari lagi aku akan pergi dari sini. Tahukah kalian? Aku akan bersekolah di luar kota. Beratus-ratus kilometer darinya. Dan tidak akan ada komunikasi sama sekali.

Hanya saja aku akan pulang di setiap hari libur. Tapi…

Aku begitu merindukannya.

Aku begitu merindukan sosok yang unik itu. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya.

_Apa dia sedang memikirkanku juga?_

_Apa dia sedang merindukanku juga?_

_Apa dia juga takut kehilanganku?_

Semua pertanyaan itu, tak pernah ku lontarkan padanya.

Pertanyaan yang semakin membuatku sesak, pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah ku dapat jawabannya.

**Aku terlalu malu untuk menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu.**

Karna dia pasti akan berkata, "Kau cemburu ya?"

Ah! Pertanyaannya itu, harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan aku cemburu.

Karna aku memang cemburu, dan akan slalu begitu hingga aku menemukan hasil dari hubungan kami.

Hingga aku menemukan ujung dari cerita cinta kami.

Hingga aku mengetahui apa dia jodohku atau tidak.

"Di mana dia?" pikirku, beberapa kali aku membuka akun _facebook _miliknya, dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia ada sekali waktu memainkannya.

Aku melangkah gontai ke depan rumahku.

Berharap dia melewati jalanan depan rumahku, seperti dahulu.

Tapi yang ku dapat hanyalah suara deru dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Tanpa seorang pun yang menoleh padaku dan menyapaku.

Aku terlamun di sana, "Apa aku terlalu bodoh untuk bersikap seperti ini?" gumamku.

Ya, mungkin aku adalah wanita terbodoh yang sanggup menyembunyikan semua masalah yang tengah melanda diriku. Di depan orang lain, mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang yang –sangat- sempurna. Kepandaian, kecukupan, paras, kekasih yang setia, namun sisi sedihku sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Benteng kepalsuan yang begitu kokoh, lebih baik aku menangis sendiri daripada melihat orang lain ikut sedih karna diriku.

Hal seperti ini, wajar bukan?

Hati wanita tidak akan pernah bisa ditebak.

Mungkin wanita adalah yang terlemah,. Tapi, apa kalian tau? Mereka adalah yang terkuat untuk berpura-pura.

**The END**

**Tuhan, jagalah hatinya untuk tetap mengarah padaku**

**Jangan kau biarkan hatinya terbuka menjadi dua.**

**Biarkanlah satu ruang dalam hatinya**

**Hanya untukku**

**Karna dalam hatiku**

**Aku sudah mengunci semua pintu hatiku**

**Dan mengurung cintanya di dalam sana.**

**Mitchiru1312jo**


End file.
